There are fluid systems, such as, for example, steering systems which have a priority valve. The priority valve supplies pressurized fluid to priority function(s) in preference to non-priority function(s). Some priority valves are designed to respond to a dynamic load sense signal rather than a static load sense signal (the term “load sense” is abbreviated herein as “LS”). The difference between a dynamic LS signal and a static LS signal relates to whether the associated LS circuit is configured for fluid flow. In the case of a dynamic LS signal, the associated dynamic LS circuit for carrying the dynamic LS signal is configured for flow of fluid therein whereas, in the case of a static LS signal, the associated static LS circuit for carrying the static LS signal is not configured for flow therein. As such, a dynamic LS circuit may be more responsive than a static LS circuit.